Muriéndome
by Little Pervert
Summary: “Si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad, si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, que al final de todo lo había elegido a él; si tan solo lo hubiera aceptado, él estaría aquí conmigo" MisakixUsagi


_**Olaz!!! **_

_**Este es uno de los primeros fic´s que escribo y es el primero que publico así que les pido que no me destruyan!!!... **_

_**Va dedicado a todas mis compañeras que aman a estos personajes en especial a Lady´s…. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews…**_

_**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica no es mío sino de Shungiku Nakamura. **_

**MURIÉNDOME**

**POV Misaki**

Me encontraba solo en el departamento; preparando el almuerzo para cuando Usagi regresara. Estaba sumido en mis sentimientos, meditando sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron hace algunos minutos; tratando de descifrar todo este tornado de emociones y sentimientos que se encontraban luchando dentro de mí. De repente el teléfono suena y dejo a un lado todo para ir a contestar.

-Aló, residencia de la Usami Akihiko-

-…………………………………………-

-¿Aló?, ¿sigue ahí?, ¿bueno?.....-

Cuelgo el teléfono y me dirijo hacia los sillones de la sala; para desplomarme al lado de Susuki-kun. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y recorren mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios dejando en ellos un sabor salado; algunas escapan y caen al suelo. "_Si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad, si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, que al final de todo lo había elegido a él; que había decidido quererlo, amarlo, si lo hubiera detenido, si lo hubiera besado, si le hubiera suplicado que me hiciera suyo, en vez de rechazarlo; él estaría aquí conmigo, él no se hubiera ido, nada habría pasado, si tan solo hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos a tiempo nada le hubiera pasado"._

No puedo más, me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a su estudio; entro en él y miro todo lo que se encuentra ahí. Cada uno de los rincones de ese lugar grita su nombre, reclama su presencia, despide su olor. Por más que trato de controlarme me es imposible; los sollozos junto con las lágrimas forman un sonido desgarrador que escapa de mi garganta y se expande por cada uno de los rincones del departamento y de mi ser.

Salgo de ahí y me dirijo a su recamara; llevando a Susuki-kun en mis brazos. Subo las escaleras y recorro el pasillo con lentitud hasta quedar frente la puerta; tomo con suavidad la perilla y la giro lentamente; ante mi queda la habitación de Usagi. Entro con paso decidido y me acuesto sobre la cama, sintiendo como su olor que se encuentra impregnado en las sabanas entra por mi nariz e inunda todo mis sentidos. El llanto sigue y cada vez es más fuerte e incontrolable; quiero terminar con él, con mi dolor, con la ausencia que a cada minuto es más grande e insoportable. Sin pensarlo más me dirijo al baño y tomo las pastillas que Usagi utilizaba para dormir cuando se sentía muy estresado por su trabajo, checo el frasco y me doy cuenta que está casi lleno, sin más ingiero todas las pastillas que puedo, dejando unas cuantas en el pequeño frasco de plástico.

Regreso de nuevo a la habitación, y me recuesto en la cama, con Susuki-kun entre mis brazos; cada segundo que pasa todo es más borroso y me cuesta mucho permanecer despierto; y a pesar de ser mis últimos momentos no puedo sacar de mi cabeza las palabras de Aikawa-san me dijo:

"_-Misaki-kun,… siento informarte de esta forma pero… Usagi-san sufrió un accidente cerca de su departamento,… los médicos trataron de hacer todo lo posible pero… ya era muy tarde… Usagi-san no resistió,… su corazón dejo de funcionar…….-"_

Antes de que todo en mi cabeza se vuelva negro siento como alguien me toma entre sus brazos y me besa… no tengo que abrir los ojos para saber que él_…" Te amo"… _esas son mis últimas palabras; después todo se vuelve oscuridad y a lo lejos se puede escuchar una voz que me llama con desesperación…

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

Miro a través de la ventana que da a los jardines del hospital; la lluvia cae sin parar acompañando a mi dolor. Hace tres años que mi vida quedo reducida a nada, hace exactamente tres años que Usagi murió…

Ahora me encuentro en uno de los hospitales psiquiátricos más reconocidos en todo Japón. Después que intente varias veces acabar con mi vida, mi hermano decidió que lo mejor sería internarme en una clínica que me ayudara con mi problema. Aunque no entiende que en realidad mi problema es estar vivo, es estar en este mundo y no poder tener a Usagi a mi lado. Pero sé que pronto todo terminara, que después de mucho tiempo podre reunirme con él, porque sé que vendrá por mí, porque él me lo prometió ese día…

"…_no te dejare solo, siempre estaré contigo y no importa que este muerto, vendré por ti para que estemos juntos…"_

Aun no sé si eso fue real o fue producto de mi imaginación y de las pastillas que tome aquel día, pero estoy seguro que esas palabras son ciertas y sin importar él tiempo que haya pasado, él vendrá por mí, para llevarme y que disfrutemos juntos del paraíso…

FIN

_**Aquí termina la historia… ojala les haya gustado…**_

_**Dejen Reviews!!!!...**_

_**Los kier!!!!**_

_**Little Pervet**_


End file.
